The Spencer family
by tweety02
Summary: A fic about my favorite GH family.What I would liked to happen after Lucky and Sam found out about Liz and Jason's secrect. It revovles around Lucky,Sam,Carly,lulu,Nikolas, and emily.update coming soon.
1. Bad Day

Chapter 1

Bad Day

**A/N: This is another Lusam fic and I'm really gonna try to Finish This One. Besides Lusam there will be some of my other Favourite couples in the fic. It starts when Sam overhears Liason talking him being Jake's father. The first chapter is Kinda short but I Hope you like it.**

Sam McCall smiled to herself as she stood in the elevator at General Hospital. She was suppose to be in Manhattan promoting her television show Everyday Heroes but had come back early so she could spend her 27th birthday with her boyfriend Jason. When she arrived back in Port Charles she found out from Sonny that Elizabeth almost lost her baby from the same condition she had lost her baby to. So now she was on her way to see how Elizabeth was doing. Sure she didn't like Elizabeth but she would never wish losing a child on anyone. The elevator doors opened with a ding and Sam walked over to the nurse's station.

"Hi" Sam said to a new nurse at the hospital.

"Hi, how can I help you" the brunette asked politely.

"Um, I was wondering if you could tell me what room Elizabeth Spencer is in" Sam asked.

"Sure, she's in room 210 in the maternity ward" the nurse told her.

"Thanks" Sam told her before quickly go off in the direction of the maternity ward. As soon as she got Elizabeth's room Sam froze. There in front of her was Elizabeth holding this beautiful baby boy and Jason her Jason was sitting in chair next to bed smiling at both of them.

"He's so beautiful" Sam heard Elizabeth say and hid behind the door

Frame so she could hear what they were saying without being seen.

"Yeah, he is" Jason said still in shock over the fact that he had son.

"Jason, thank you for saving us. If you hadn't found me when you did ..."Elizabeth started but stopped when her eyes welled up with tears.

"Hey, you and our son are safe now" Jason told her and she nodded.

Sam just stood there shocked over what she just heard. Jason had a son with Elizabeth of all people it just broke her heart. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she continued to listen to the conversation.

"Yeah, thanks to you we are safe" Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"Jason, you have no idea how much I wish we could tell everyone you're this baby's father right now but I can't risk putting him in danger" Elizabeth told him.

"I understand that. My life is dangerous and I can't bring my son into that. Right now letting you and Lucky raise him is the only way to keep him safe. So that's what I got to do" Jason said.

Unable to listen anymore Sam turned to leave only see Lucky standing in front of her.

"Lucky" Sam said.

"Hey Sam" Lucky said and then noticed that Sam had been crying.

"What's wrong" he asked concerned for her.

Sam looked back at the room and then Lucky. "See for yourself" Sam said before quickly getting away from the room.

Confused Lucky walked up to Elizabeth's room to see Jason was in there. Neither one of them realized Lucky was there and continued talking.

"I'm going to be forever grateful to you for giving up your son so me and Lucky could raise him and keep him safe" Elizabeth told Jason.

"Like I said I have to do what's best for my son" Jason said.

"I can't believe you" Lucky yelled causing both Jason and Elizabeth to turn their heads to him.


	2. Too late to apologize

**Chapter 2**

**Too Late To Apologize**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great comments I'm glad you guys liked The first chapter. Heres the next chapter hope you guys Enjoy it. FYI in this fic Lucky never remarried Elizabeth.**

_Oh shit. I'm screwed _Elizabeth thought as she saw Lucky standing at the door glaring at her. " Lucky, how much did you hear" she asked nervously as Jason got up from the chair.

"Enough to know that the little boy you have there, the little boy I love so much isn't mine" Lucky said angrily.

"Lucky, I hated lying to you …" Elizabeth started but Lucky cut her off.

"Then why did you" Lucky yelled.

"I did it to protect you. You were in rehab when I found out Jason was the father of my baby. If I would've told the truth you would've gone straight back to pills" Elizabeth argued.

Lucky just looked at her shocked by how little faith his ex wife had in him. This was not the woman he fell in love all those years ago. " So instead of believing in me enough to know I wouldn't go back to that you decide to lie to my face" Lucky said.

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth whispered tears in her eyes.

"I don't care how sorry you are you made me think I was going to be a father when all along you knew Jason was the father" Lucky yelled.

"We did what we thought was best for our son" Jason said finally speaking up.

"How is lying to your son his whole life what's best. I thought you knew that Elizabeth especially after you saw how my parents lies affected me but I guess I was wrong about you" Lucky said causing Elizabeth to look down in shame. Not being able to look at Elizabeth anymore Lucky went to leave.

"Lucky" Jason said causing Lucky to turn around. " I know your angry right now but you can't tell anyone I'm the father of Elizabeth's son. If Sam found out it would kill her" Jason said.

Lucky shock his head. " Sam already knows" Lucky told him.

"What are you talking about" Jason asked confused.

"Sam was standing at the door and neither of you noticed. How the hell could you hurt Sam like that. Everybody knows how much Sam loved you and you had no problem lying to her face. You don't deserve her" Lucky told him and Jason walked up to him stopping in front of him.

"You don't know anything about me and Sam so shut up" Jason told him giving him his famous stone cold face.

"I know enough to know she deserves a lot better than you" Lucky said before walking out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lulu was on her way to the nursery to see her 'nephew' when she saw Lucky heading towards the stairwell looking upset. "Lucky" Lulu called out causing him to stop.

"Lulu what are you doing here" Lucky asked once she caught up to him.

"I came to see how my nephew was doing and ... what's wrong" Lulu asked when he looked down.

"Um ... Nothing" Lucky said trying to hide how hurt he was but Lulu wasn't buying it.

"Your lying" Lulu said.

"Look Lulu I don't really want to talk about it right now. I'll talk to you later" Lucky said going to leave but Lulu grabbed his arm.

"Come on Lucky I'm your sister. If something is bothering you I want to know about it" Lulu said. "Is something wrong with the baby" Lulu asked worried.

"No he's fine" Lucky told her and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Then what is it" she asked.

Lucky looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm not the father of Elizabeth's baby" Lucky told her.

Lulu looked at Lucky shocked that he knew. " Um how did you find out" she asked pretending to be shocked.

Lucky ran a hand through his dark hair. "I was going to Elizabeth's room and when I got there Jason was there. I heard him say he was the father" Lucky explained holding back his tears.

Lulu was almost in tears herself seeing how hurt her brother was. "This wasn't suppose happen. You were suppose to think you were a father and be happy" Lulu just blurted out.

Lucky looked at her shocked. "Wait a minute you knew I wasn't the father of Elizabeth's baby" Lucky asked growing angry.

"Lucky, I didn't want you to get hurt" She tried to explain.

"So that's a yes" Lucky asked.

"Yes" Lulu admitted and Lucky started to walk away having heard enough.

"Lucky wait" Lulu said and he stopped but didn't turn around. "I wanted to tell you but Jason .. he told me it would be better for everyone if I didn't say anything" Lulu said.

Lucky shook his head and turned around. "So, because Jason asked you to you decided to lie to my face" Lucky asked and Lulu didn't say anything. "Yeah, I see where your loyalties lie" Lucky said and walked away leaving Lulu in tears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wiping the tears from her eyes Sam walked into Jakes hoping to forget the conversation she overheard between Jason and Elizabeth even if it was for one night. As she walked over to the bar a grin formed on Colemans face.

"Well isn't this a surprise. What can I get for you Miss McCall" Coleman asked looking her up and down.

"Beer me" Sam said sitting on a bar stool.

"Anything for a pretty girl" Coleman said popping the cap of a beer and handing it to her. Sam brought the beer to her lips and took along sip of it. "Bad day" Coleman asked.

"Yeah you can say that" Sam said and took another sip. Two beers and a shot of tequila later Sam was starting to feel tipsy. "Coleman, keep em coming" Sam said and felt someone take a seat next to her. Turning her head she saw it was Lucky.

"Mind if I join" Lucky asked. He guessed she was there for same reason he was, to forget.

Sam noticed he looked just as hurt as she did and shook her head. " I don't mind. Coleman can we get two beers over here" Sam said and turned back to Lucky. "You know Elizabeth's been lying don't to you" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Lucky said taking the beer Coleman placed in front of him and taking a long drink. "After I saw you in the hall I did what you said and looked for myself" Lucky told her.

"I'm sorry Lucky. I should've stopped you from going in there. You really don't deserve this" Sam told him. She meant what she said Lucky didn't deserve this. He was a good guy and Sam couldn't begin to understand how Elizabeth could hurt him like she did.

Lucky shook his head. "Sam, I'm not mad at you for letting me go in there. I needed to hear the truth and you don't deserve this either" Lucky told her and she gave him a small smile.

"Uh Sam looks like your boyfriends here" Coleman said nodding towards the door.

Sam looked behind and sighed when she saw Jason coming up to her. She really didn't want to deal with him.

"Sam, I've been looking for you everywhere are you okay" Jason asked concerned.

"I don't know Jason. How would you be after finding out the person you love has a baby with someone else and lied to your face about" Sam said getting up and Lucky tried to hide his smirk.

Jason sighed. " Sam, I'm sorry" He said and touched her arm only for her to swat it away.

"Don't touch me" Sam told angrily.

"Can you let me explain" Jason asked.

"Explain what ? That you lied to me for months because your precious Elizabeth asked you to" Sam said tears starting to form in her eyes again.

See the tears in Sam's made Jason realize just how badly he hurt her this time. "Okay, your angry and you have every right to be but can you just let me take you home" Jason asked.

"No I'm not going anywhere with you especially back to where you knocked Elizabeth up" Sam said.

" Sam please" Jason pleaded

"No" She told him but this time he picked her up and put her over his shoulder ready to carry her out. "Let me down" Sam screamed hitting his back and then she felt someone pull her down. She turned and saw it was Lucky.

"She doesn't want to go with you so why don't you just leave" Lucky said standing in front of Sam.

"Stay out of it Lucky" Jason warned getting irritated.

"No, I'm not gonna let you carry her out of here unwillingly" Lucky said.

"Okay Lucky I know your angry at me for sleeping with Elizabeth but.." Jason was cut off by Lucky's fist hitting him square in the jaw. Jason held his bleeding lip as he looked at Lucky who was glaring at him.

Lucky turned and looked at Sam. "You alright" he asked but before she could answer him he was spun around by Jason and punched before being pushed up against the wall. As Jason tried to choke him he punched him in the gut causing Jason to let go followed by another punch to the face almost causing him to lose his balance.

"Okay stop both you" Sam said coming in between them knowing if she didn't they would tear each other apart." Jason, I'm not going anywhere with so why don't you back to Elizabeth and leave me THE HELL ALONE" Sam yelled.

"Fine, I'm going" he straitening himself out before walking out of the bar.

"Lucky you didn't have to that. Are you okay" Sam asked.

Lucky nodded. "Yeah, are you" Lucky asked. Sam shook her and Lucky pulled into his arms.


End file.
